


This Far

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Gen, Hazel is a doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Is it a doe being Chief Rabbit you object to?" Hazel asked the question all the more sharply for not having a clear idea of what use an answer ofyeswould be.





	This Far

"Is it a doe being Chief Rabbit you object to?" Hazel asked the question all the more sharply for not having a clear idea of what use an answer of _yes_ would be. She would not step down for Bigwig, or Holly, or any other of the bucks. And it wasn't as if she was going to magically turn into a buck.

Bigwig twitched his muzzle to one side, then the other, as if chewing air, or words that hadn't made their way to noise. "No," he said at last. "It's _me_ not being Chief Rabbit. But I won't fight you over it. You've led us this far, Hazel." Not Hazel-rah. But if Bigwig was conceding that he was not going to fight about the fact, Hazel would not scrap about the title. Most of the time Bigwig acted respectful, and more than once he had useful information when he did not. That was enough.


End file.
